1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming packs of articles.
2. Prior Art
When manufacturing the packages for such packs and filling them with articles, each package has, up to now, been handled separately and finished before it is filled with the articles. This often involves difficulties with handling the packages, which are easily displaced, particularly during the filling procedure. This partly depends on the fact that the packages generally are of very low weight and often of lower weight than the articles they are to carry. Further, the capacity of each machine for filling is relatively low.